In a data processing system with multiple processors, an operating system will schedule a thread to execute on a processor that becomes free for executing a thread.
A thread of a program running on the system can be bound to a selected processor. The thread will only be executed by the selected processor. For example, the operating system will only schedule the thread to be executed by the selected processor.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.